


Chibi Punishments

by fuckingcommissions



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Omorashi, Rough Sex, Spanking, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Mint and Zakuro take their turn with the de-aging pill, and both have their fun and both have their punishments.





	Chibi Punishments

Zakuro and Mint decide that they want to take their turns trying out the de-aging pills that their friends are so fond of, and are both excited to spend the day little together. They are supposed to take their pills at the same time, or at least, that is the plan that Zakuro puts in place for the two of them.

And all seems to be going well, when they take and swallow their pills, and it isn’t long before she feels the effects, shrinking down until she is the size of a small child. However, when she looks up at her lover, Mint is much taller than her, still the same as she always is. Just as Zakuro is about to question what’s happening, Mint spits out her pill, revealing that she hasn’t swallowed it.

“I think I’ll save mine for later,” she says with a teasing wink.

“How dare you trick me, beta!” Zakuro scolds her, and though it would have been fierce and terrifying at full size, the way she is now, she just seems like a pouting child, and it is the most adorable thing Mint has ever seen.

She scoops Zakuro up with a smile, saying, “Mama Mint will definitely make this worth my little Zakuro-chan’s while.” As she says this, she carries her to their bed, and when she sits her down, Zakuro questions what she has in mind.

Rather than answering, she lays Zakuro on the bed, and wraps her lips around the chibified girl’s cock, which is now at a size that she can properly deep throat. Before, it was intimidating, and difficult for Mint to do much with, but now, she leaves Zakuro panting, her tail wagging to show just how much she loves this.

Mint proves to be very skilled with her mouth, and it isn’t long before she brings Zakuro to orgasm, swallowing her load before pulling back and saying, “Now, how about I let my adorable, little wolf cub fuck my pussy?”

“Yes, mama Mint!” Zakuro replies eagerly, and it’s so overwhelmingly cute, seeing how easily she falls into this new role. She mounts the bird girl, and is able to fit her cock inside Mint’s eager cunny without much difficulty at all, and Mint thinks that she might actually prefer this size to what she’s used to.

At the very least, it doesn’t take any work for her to adjust to it, and it is a more comfortable fit, causing her no pain. She could get used to this, she thinks, as she begins stroking Zakuro’s tail, moaning as her smaller lover fucks her. However, not long after they’ve begun, Zakuro suddenly squirms and whines.

“I’ve gotta pee,” she complains, and Mint giggles.

“You know that my pussy isn’t a potty,” she teases her. “Do you want to stop and go potty, or do you want a special reward if you can hold it until we’re done?”

Zakuro can’t resist the idea of a reward, and begins fucking Mint a bit harder to signify her answer. Mint can tell that she’s trying to reach the same level of ferocity that she has when she’s at her full size, and she is somewhat successful, but at this size, there isn’t any pain in the way she pounds Mint’s pussy, which Mint would definitely say is an improvement.

Zakuro continues with her fierce thrusting, becoming more animalistic the closer she gets, letting out little growls and howls, until she suddenly lets go, filling Mint with her seed, but, fortunately for her, she manages to keep her bladder in check. She is proud of herself for achieving this, and she asks, “Now, what’s my reward?”

“Good job,” Mint says, as she eases herself out from under Zakuro. “Do you still need me to take your for a walk? Or…” Now, she gets on all fours, “Would you like to claim my virginity here?”

Suddenly, Zakuro forgets everything else, including her need to pee, in her excitement to be able to do something that she has wanted to do for some time now, but never had the chance. Mint has always denied her any anal access, due to the very large size of her cock, but now, she’s going to be allowed to do it! She finds herself growing even harder now, and she thinks that there are definitely benefits to being the only one small right now.

She positions herself behind Mint so that she can bury her cock in her behind, having a bit more difficulty than she did with her pussy, but not so much that Mint protests, or asks her to stop. Really, the bird girl is more than used to a little pain, so it is easy for her to endure this until she is able to adjust to having Zakuro inside of her.

Though she has forgotten her throbbing bladder, Zakuro does manage to keep it under control as she thrusts into Mint, mimicking her ferocity from earlier as she gets more and more into this. It really is like having Mint’s first time all over again, with how tight she is, and it is hard for her to keep from coming almost as soon as she’s begun to move.

But she holds out for the time being, wanting to enjoy this as much as possible because she knows that this is not something she will get to do very often. She’s glad that Mint tricked her into this, even if she does have quite the punishment for her in mind, once she has the advantage again. For now, she’s just happy to be able to do this, and she groans in pleasure as her resolve finally loses out, and she comes, spilling into Mint.

However, she remembers her need too late at this point, and allows herself to relax too much with her orgasm. She begins to empty her bladder, and she panics as soon as she realizes that she is peeing inside Mint’s rear.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Mint scolds her, and, in her panic, Zakuro tries to stop herself by grabbing the base of her cock. However, this only causes her to pull out completely, but does not stop the flow at all. Instead, this leads to her spraying Mint with her urine, giving her temporarily older lover a golden shower.

She soaks Mint until she is empty, and Mint takes a moment to compose herself before sitting upright and saying, “You were being rewarded for holding it, but you couldn’t hold it through your reward? Don’t you think that means you deserve a punishment instead?”

Zakuro tries to protest, but Mint will not let her get out of this one, and grabs hold of the wolf girl, laying her out across her lap. Her cock is tripped between Mint’s thighs, and Mint grabs hold of her hands and her tail with one hand, while rearing the other hand back to land a solid spank on Zakuro’s behind.

Zakuro howls, more in surprise than in pain, but Mint does not intend to show her mercy now. As Mint continues to spank her, Zakuro struggles, trying to get away, but Mint’s hold on her is too solid to break through. She tries to bark threats at Mint as well, insisting that she’s going to pay for this and that she’d better stop right away, but she is nowhere near as intimidating as she would be at full size, and Mint pays these threats absolutely no mind.

Instead, she continues bringing her palm down, with one firm smack after another, and as Zakuro squirms, she finds that the feeling of her cock between Mint’s legs is not at all unpleasant. Though she’d rather try to keep fighting, she can’t resist the pleasure and doesn’t mind the punishment nearly as much with this stimulation. She doesn’t want to get off on being spanked by her beta, but she finds herself moaning rather than howling, panting rather than threatening, and Mint’s smacks grow harder with each one.

It is still not more than Zakuro can withstand, though it begins to sting after some time, and she wonders if Mint is holding back, and how much it might hurt if she gave it her all. It goes on for some time, until suddenly Zakuro is too overwhelmed by the friction caused by Mint’s thighs, and is unable to hold back another orgasm.

Her seed spills on the floor beneath them as she cries out, and Mint then halts her spanking to say, “I guess that wasn’t much of a punishment, was it, little pup?”

She sets Zakuro down, and Zakuro rubs her behind, rather red and sore now. Though each smack didn’t carry a lot of force, once it added up over time, she definitely felt the burn. Now, it’s time for her to have her own fun, since Mint has had more than her own fair share.

Widening her eyes, Zakuro takes advantage of her new cuteness to give the sweetest, saddest puppy dog eyes that she can manage, and the effect is enough to melt anyone’s heart. Mint, at the very least, is powerless to resist such an attack, and cannot say no when Zakuro asks, “Is Mama Mint going to take her pill now? Please?”

“We have had a lot of fun like this,” she says, “so maybe it’s time to do something new!” And so, she falls right into the wolf’s trap, taking her pill and genuinely swallowing it this time, not even attempting to fake Zakuro out again. It isn’t long before the effects set in, and she feels herself growing smaller, soon proportionately short next to Zakuro.

She doesn’t have long to marvel at her newfound size, before Zakuro tackles her to the ground, pinning her down helplessly and growling, “It looks like I just caught a really yummy looking little birdy!” Mint squirms but cannot resist, and Zakuro licks at her cheek once, before roughly licking up and down her face, so intently that Mint really fears she might be eaten up by her lover this time.

Zakuro drags her tongue down lower as well, tracing along Mint’s now much flatter chest, with her nipples just as sensitive as ever. Mint squeals when Zakuro licks her chest, unbearably aroused every time the wolf’s tongue makes contact with one of her nipples, until she drags her tongue down to her stomach, teasing her by lingering there for so long, too low to do anything to her nipples, and so close, yet too high to stimulate her cunny at all. Mint squirms and wails, but Zakuro takes things at her own pace, and even when she moves lower, she neglects Mint’s cunny entirely.

Instead, she licks all up and down her legs, teasing her inner thighs, her breath tickling, but never moving up enough, never inward enough, to give Mint the satisfaction that she craves. By the time she reaches Mint’s feet, the bird girl is going mad with need, and Zakuro tortures her further by licking her feet until it tickles, until Mint is squealing with laughter, unable to hold still but unable to break free of her alpha’s hold.

And then, just when Mint thinks it might be over, she licks all the way back up to her face to start the process all over again, and Mint knows she is being made to regret her decision to ever step out of line.

There are times when Mint is sure she can’t take anymore, but Zakuro continues, proving that she can, until finally, Zakuro grows tired of this torture and moves on to the main event. However, she takes no time to prepare Mint, deciding that Mint’s had plenty of fun to get her ready for this, and so she presses her cock- now proportionately big to Mint- to her, and roughly pushes in without a second thought.

Mint lets out a scream at the sudden entrance, but she has warmed up enough to be able to take Zakuro’s size a bit more comfortably. Still, that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt, and she certainly misses the much smaller fit she had when she was bigger than Zakuro, especially as Zakuro begins to thrust harder and more rough, gaining an animalistic pace, with no signs of slowing.

But there was also a small, secret part of her that missed the pain of such a large cock, that missed Zakuro’s rough treatment of her, and so her arousal only increases, making an easier fit, allowing her to take as much as is physically possible.

“This isn’t much of a punishment, is it, little birdy?” Zakuro growls in a mocking tone, calling back to Mint’s taunting from before, and Mint knows that she’s definitely in trouble. For taking on a dominant role, she has to be punished, and Zakuro has to both heal her wounded pride, as well as remind her beta who is in charge, asserting her dominance as the alpha once again. Role reversal was fun, and nothing can change Mint’s mind on that, but it has definitely come at a cost, and that is a cost she can’t get out of paying.

And still, even with this being her punishment, Mint is the first to come, though Zakuro is not far behind her. However, though this is far from the first time Zakuro has come, she has not worn herself out yet, and as soon as she has filled Mint with her seed, she resumes her rough thrusts, perhaps with even more vigor than before. Mint can hardly keep up, but she knows better than to beg for mercy, or even to ask for a moment to catch her breath, not after what she’s done.

She just has to endure, until it’s over, but that takes some time. Zakuro brings herself to climax again, and Mint is pushed over the edge by that, and still, Zakuro continues, pushing them into a third round, and then a fourth, until Mint begins to lose count of how many rounds of rough fucking Zakuro manages.

But finally, she does manage to wear herself out, and she spoons up behind Mint, the two of them falling asleep together with Zakuro’s member still buried inside Mint’s pussy.

~X~

Zakuro is awoken the next morning by Mint’s scream of pain, and as she comes to, she realizes that she has returned to her natural size, while Mint, still under the effects of the pill, is still small, and is stretched around Zakuro’s cock far beyond what she should be able to handle. There are tears in her eyes as she wails, and it takes her a moment to even be able to speak.

“P-pull out!” she screams. “It’s too big, t-too big!” She can barely take it at full size, and she definitely can’t handle it when she’s so much smaller than Zakuro. She begs for her alpha to have some mercy on her now, but Zakuro is still not done making her pay for her misbehavior.

She holds Mint in place, saying, “This is your punishment for forgetting your place and overstepping your boundaries. Next time you want to do something like that, you can just think about what happened the last time.” With that, she grabs one of Mint’s knees and gives a harsh thrust, earning another scream from the bird girl.

Not only that, but the pain causes Mint to lose control of her bladder without even realizing it, her morning pee gushing out of her and soaking both her and Zakuro. She sobs in pain and defeat, knowing that there is nothing she can do now to stop this, and that she simply has to ride it out and try to endure the harsh punishment that her alpha has in mind for her. She does not slow down her thrusts, only growing rougher until she reaches her climax, and only once she has come inside of Mint does she finally  her the chance to rest and recover from the pain of trying to accomodate the wolf’s large cock.

She assumes that this is the end of her punishment for the day before, but it is just as she begins to relax that Zakuro proves that assumption to be wrong. She shifts Mint’s position suddenly to face her suddenly, and begins spanking her, each strike so harsh in comparison to how Mint spanked her previously, that Mint’s treatment looks like simple love taps in comparison. She continues this until Mint is screaming and wailing in pain, unable to properly vocalize an apology for her bad behavior.

Finally, Zakuro decides that she’s done punishing her, and carries her to the shower, still not pulling out of her while she gets them both cleaned up. Mint sniffs as she tries to get her sobbing under control in the shower, and by the time the two of them have emerged, her tears have washed away, and the small bird girl is fresh and clean. Zakuro sets her down before going for the pills they have set aside, making Mint take another one to ensure that she stays small for a while yet.

“Since you got to have so much fun with me small,” she says, “I deserve a fun day out with my baby bird.”

“O-out?!” Mint asks, taken aback, but Zakuro does not bother answering her, and instead begins getting her dressed. The outfit she chooses makes Mint look like a kindergartener on her way to her very first dance recital, and upon looking at herself in the mirror, she feels humiliated.

Though she would be the first to admit she looks adorable under normal circumstances, knowing that she’s going to be going out in public like this makes her more than a little bit wary. The idea of being seen in public, shrunken like this, is way too embarrassing, but Zakuro won’t take no for an answer, and it becomes very apparent that her punishment is far from over.


End file.
